dantes_alchemistfandomcom-20200214-history
Akame
Akame (アカメ, Akame), also known as Akame of the Demon Sword Murasame, is the titular deuteragonist, alongside Tatsumi, and lead (anti-) heroine, eventually evolving into a protagonist of the Dante's Alchemist series, as well as the main protagonist of the first prequel manga series Dante's Alchemist: Brotherhood Zero. Originally sold to the Empire along with her sister Kurome to be trained as an assassin of the Elite Seven, Akame eventually defected to the rebels when she was sent to assassinate General Najenda, the leader of Night Raid and joined them to overthrow the corrupt monarchy. "As the survivors, we carry the feelings of those who've passed away on our shoulders." :—Akame. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Molly Searcy (English), Sora Amamiya (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance Akame is a young girl with long black hair that reaches down to her knees and red eyes. She wears a dark sleeveless mini dress with a white collar and a red tie; she wears a red belt that has a red side skirt cover. She wears it with long black socks and black shoes. She also wears red gauntlets and black gloves. She sometimes wears a long dark coat in battle. She is often seen carrying her Imperial Arm, Murasame. After activating Murasame's trump card, she has faded red scars all over her body. * Hair Color: Black * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Red * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Akame appears to be a very serious and coldhearted person which stems from her hellish training that the Empire forced her and her sister through, but it is eventually revealed that she is just socially awkward. She cares about her comrades very much and she is always worried that one of them may not make it out alive. When Tatsumi fought Ogre, she stripped him of his clothes to check his body for wounds. Upon facing her enemies however, she shows absolutely no mercy towards them shouting words such as "eliminate" and "consign" to show the lack of mercy she has and also to strengthen her resolve to kill them. She also tends to hide her emotions when it is revealed that a comrade dies, such as seen with Sheele, making Edward mistakenly and incorrectly assume that she always deals with it easily, because she is used to it. However, this prompts her to break into tears and hits Edward saying that she can never be fine when she loses a friend, for it is the most horrible thing of which anyone can experience. She is then comforted by a sorry Alphonse and Tatsumi who resolves to not die and never let her experience such pain again, making her smile. Akame loves to eat and is surprisingly known to be a big eater and an immense glutton (usually meat from danger beasts and fish), much like her sister Kurome. It should also be noted that Food is her passion to the point that there are moments she becomes morbidly obese, although her face, hands and feet look normal, but she loses the weight in some way, usually exercise. Sheele also noted how the "usually cool" Akame turned mad when she had burned some meat. Additionally, she is usually in charge of cooking the base's meals. Relationships Friends/Allies * Night Raid ** Najenda ** Mine ** Lubbock ** Leone ** Sheele ** Bulat ** Tatsumi ** Susanoo ** Chelsea * Edward Elric * Alphonse Elric * Winry Rockbell * Van Hohenheim * Amestrian State Military ** Alucard Wayne ** Alex Louis Armstrong ** Olivier Mira Armstrong ** Jean Havoc ** Mustang Unit *** Roy Mustang *** Riza Hawkeye * Izumi Curtis * May Chang * Ling Yao * Lan Fan Family * Unnamed Parents * Kurome (younger sister) * Gozuki (adoptive father) Neutral * Wave * Scar * Greed Rivals Enemies * Prime Minister Honest * Esdeath * Seryu Ubiquitous * Dr. Stylish * Run * Bols * Zank the Destroyer * Izou * Enshin * Homunculus ** Van Lucifer/Father ** Dante ** King Bradley/Pride ** Envy ** Lust ** Gluttony ** Wrath ** Juliet Douglas/Sloth * Solf J. Kimblee * Frank Archer * Shou Tucker Powers and Abilities Akame is often considered to be one of the strongest members of Night Raid, slaying even the strongest of enemies with minimal effort. Her hellish assassination training allows her combat prowess to be on par with those as powerful as the General rank within the military levels of the Empire, Esdeath herself acknowledging her strength. It is shown that she doesn't rely on her Imperial arm alone. She is a capable and powerful fighter with remarkable speed and reflexes, being able to dodge and counter-attack with deadly results, and is also skilled in hand to hand combat. She also gives off no killing intent at all when she fights, making it difficult for the enemy to sense her presence. In some point in the manga, she can easily handle 4 Danger-Beast mutants with her own hands in a bare-knuckle style brawl. Powers Abilities Akame is a extremely skilled master swordswoman, able to wield her Teigu Murasame with utmost dexterity and precision, able to slay numerous enemies, even highly skilled and powerful enemies with incredible ease. She easily slayed Izou a fellow master swordsman in combat and would have killed Tatsumi, if not for the statue his chief villager gave him before embarking on his journey. At her full strength, Akame managed to hold her own against Esdeath a tremendously powerful master swordswoman and ultimately killed her with single precise thrust, quickly cutting her down directly into Esdeath's heart. Akame possess tremendous speed, agility and reflexes, being able to dodge and counter-attack with deadly results, and is also skilled in hand to hand combat. She also gives off no killing intent at all when she fights, making it difficult for the enemy to sense her presence. According to Wave, she can run at Mach 1 (velocity of sound in the airflow which is approximately 340 meter per second). Like the other members of the Elite Seven, she is immune to most poisons. Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Imperial Arms She carries the Imperial Arm, One-Cut Killer: Murasame, a katana known for being coated in an immensely deadly poison that can kill those cut by it within seconds, as the poison itself has no antidote. She is shown to be very proficient with her weapon, have excellent swordsmanship skills, and would have killed Tatsumi, if not for the statue his fellow villagers gave him before embarking on his journey. The teigu has a trump card but Lubbock mentions that Akame cannot use her trump card supposedly, so it has never been revealed. The Imperial Arm's trump card was revealed during the final battles against the empire. It is revealed near the end of the manga that Murasame's poison can target only one life at a time; using this to her advantage, she kills Tyrant without hurting Tatsumi. Retainer Arms She was once equipped with the katana-based Retainer Arm, Kiriichimonji before gaining her Imperial Arm. It has the ability to create permanent wounds which cannot be healed or closed. Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Events of Dante's Alchemist: Brotherhood Zero When Akame was a child, her parents sold both her and her sister Kurome to the Empire and they were forced to participate in a cruel exam, being put inside of a forest inhabited by many Danger Beasts, the only goal being to survive and escape the forest. Out of 100 children participating in the exam, Akame and her sister are among the few who manage to survive, but are parted when Gozuki refuses to allow the siblings to join the same group, noting that it would be bad for them to depend on each other. As the stronger of the two sisters, Akame is accepted into Gozuki's new Assassin squad, the Elite Seven, and is trained in the arts of espionage and combat, becoming a highly effective killer. The seven were given Retainer Arm, weapons in which the Emperor 400 years ago created in order to surpass the Teigu but failed to surpass them. Akame was given Kiriichimonji, a Shingu where wounds inflicted by the katana cannot be healed. After a long unspecified period of time training, the seven were given their first mission. Akame was sent to kill Martha, a person in the nearby village who was a Revolutionary Army spy and also a close friend to Akame. This was done to test her resolve as Gozuki feared that she was far too kind for their purposes. As the others finished their missions successfully, Akame led Martha to a graveyard with the intention of proving that Martha was innocent. Martha denies the claim and Akame tries to leave, proving to herself that the information that she was given was incorrect. However, Martha uses the moment when Akame turned her back to her to strike at her. Realizing the truth of the information she was given, Akame cuts her down and Martha dies by Akame's blade and this brings tears to Akame's eye. The story skips ahead at this point, next showing Akame and Tsukushi disguising themselves among a traveling entertainer group. Soon the group are attacked by bandits and the pair help fight off their attackers, defeating all of them. Impressed by Akame and Tsukushi's skill in battle, the Entertainer's group attempt to recruit them both, revealing themselves as Rebels plotting against the Empire. Akame and Tsukushi signaled their comrades from the Imperial Assassin Squad to attack the group after this revelation, having confirmed that their targets are indeed rebels. Akame and her comrades eliminate the members of the entertainer's group, their mission deemed a success and they are both praised by their mentor and leader, Gozuki. After multiple successful assassinations by the group, the Revolutionary Army eventually turned to assassins as well, hiring the Imperial Arm Mercenaries and the Oreburgs in an attempt to counter the Empire's assassination group. Before the events of Dante's Alchemist At some point, after many of her comrades; deaths, she became dissatisfied and resentful towards the government. It was not until she was sent to kill former General Najenda that Akame finally defected to the Rebels, after being swayed by her words. Her defection from the Empire sparked an intense rivalry between fellow assassin and sister Kurome, along with a mutual desire to be the one to end the other. Synopsis ''Dante's Alchemist Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues See also Etymology External links * Akame ''Wikipedia * Akame Akame ga Kill! Wiki Notes & Trivia * Akame is one of the 5 Night Raid members on the Empire's most-wanted list. * Akame is a word play on Aka me, which means "Red Eye" in Japanese. Akame has red eyes while her sister, Kurome, which means "Black Eye", has black eyes. * Her measurements are 81-56-83. * The opening theme is performed by Sora Amamiya, who voices Akame. * Akame share some similarities with Imai Nobume from the anime "Gintama" They both were trained as assassins since they were very young, they both left a corrupted Government/Empire to join a rebel army (although Nobume is in the Mimawarigumi who are police officers secretly in alliance with Takasugi), they both would kill their targets without hesitation, both are very skilled swordswomen and both of them have an unhealthy obsession over their favourite foods (donuts for Nobume and meat for Akame) Category:Articles Unknown